Serena and Tierno's Hoenn Escapades
by Summerlife95
Summary: A "what-if" story of Serena and Tierno traveling together to the Hoenn region after the events of Lumiose City in Kalos. Serena and Tierno slowly develop romantic feelings for one-another and make it known in a hotel at Slateport. Two-shot and contains SerenaxTierno.


Serena and Tierno's Hoenn Escapades

Yeah, it's been almost a decade since I wrote here, and honestly I enjoy doing popular shippings, because it spurs other's creativity. I am 100% amourshipping trash, but I do enjoy the thought of a "what-if" story of Serena and Tierno getting together for some... sexual interventions. Also, for the sheer fact that this has never been written before and I feel that being the first to write a SerenaxTierno story would be most interesting, indeed.

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was shining and the skies were clear, with the sound of Pokemon and humans enjoying their time without a care in the world. Slateport, Tuesday 5:58PM, Pokemon Trainer Serena's plane ride is soon to arrive to begin her new story in the Hoenn region. However, it is not just Serena; along with her is one of her Kalos friends Tierno who happened to sit next to her, as they were both destined to arrive in the Hoenn region to continue their careers as Trainers. Serena herself was a rather beautiful, young girl with honey-blonde hair cut short to be just above her shoulders, while wearing a pink dress with a red dress-vest on the outer layer. She also wears brown boots and black stockings to accompany her outfit. Tierno was a rather modestly sized individual with short, black hair, a t-shirt with a Vanillite on the front of it, with brown, cargo shorts. He also has a large crush on Serena, to which he isn't shy of admitting to her. Serena herself was asleep, possibly catching some "z's" as she was already towards the end of an extremely long flight to the Hoenn region, with Tierno awake and looking out the window, contemplating his journey as he stares out into the vast skies and seas.

As time passes by, Serena adjusts her position subtly as she sleeps, with her hands no longer being positioned together around her waist, with them now being positioned on both sides of her chair, on the arm-rests. Tierno noticed this slight change, and looked at her.

"Man, Serena sure is cute when she sleeps. I'm so glad to finally be getting to travel with her, in the Hoenn region – especially now that it's just us." He thought to himself as he watched her peacefully rest.

Tierno noticed the palm of her hand being open, and resting on its side and contemplated it for a moment. His affection for her was great, but he knows that Serena's feelings for him aren't the greatest in the world – at least romantically speaking. Slowly, he reached his left hand slowly towards hers and clasped it, oh-so-gently, and interlocked his fingers with hers. Her hand twitched for a second in response to her hand suddenly feeling the presence of another, but accepted it, and closed her palm and fingers alongside his. Tierno's face flushed red and was perplexed as to why Serena accepted this. Could it have been a subconscious action, without her thinking of it, or was it a dream she was having that suddenly burst forth that caused her to do so? To Tierno this was the greatest day of his life, as he wasn't even expecting to get that far, and instead be greeted with Serena waking up and being upset. Then again, Serena was never the person to get angry at anything or anyone.

"I can't believe it, Serena and I are… holding hands! I wonder if she knows what she's doing and feels the same way about me, finally." He thought as he stared straight forward into the leather seat in front of him, with an intense blush on his face. His thumb was caressing her hand, and rubbing it back and forth, with Serena making a silent giggle. She returned the favor, subconsciously by rubbing hers as well onto his. However, across the aisle, there were two lasses, both of whom wore the school outfits of the Johto region and started giggling in response to Tierno and Serena holding hands. This caught Tierno's attention.

"Aren't they so cute" one of the lasses whispered to the other. "Yeah, I wish I had someone who did something so cute with me."

Tierno then looked at Serena and thought to himself "I think I'm gonna do it – I'm gonna ask Serena to be with me forever and be my girlfriend." Eventually his thoughts spurred him on so much that his hand clenched slightly, and this caused Serena to jolt. "Oh crap!" Tierno shouted out-loud to himself. Serena's eyes opened and looked around to take in her surroundings. She first noticed the two lasses giggling and looking at Serena, and then was confused as to what it was they were giggling about, and then Tierno faked himself being asleep with his head leaning against the side-window. Then finally she looked down at her hand and she noticed it was clasped between hers and Tierno's and gasped loudly.

"What is this? Tierno and I are holding hands? Since when? I don't remember doing any of this." She said to herself, as she blushed profusely.

"I don't want to wake Tierno up, and upset him because of this, but still… I'm really confused. His hand is warm, and I enjoy its presence, as it makes me feel calm and relaxed during this time when I feel most stressed. I guess I won't call him out on it, but if this was something that I did during my sleep then I suppose it was for the better." She said as she then started to rub the side of his hand with her thumb. "I could always do with a little bit of stress relief." Serena then proceeded to fall back asleep and wait for the arrival to Slateport.


End file.
